someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Camera Man Investigation
Warning: The content in this story is for mature audiences. Viewer description is advised. You have been warned. Last week my father died due to an unknown illness. We lived apart from each other, so I didn't get to see him much. I didn't really care for it, but I was invited to an investigation meeting. I thought to myself, why not? I was curious to see the what the case was. They said it was volunteer-based, and they chose me. I was also told that I didn't have to come. They said it was a very brutal case and recommended me to stay calm when I viewed the grounds of the case if I did decide to come anyways. It was only two miles from my house so I decided to pay my respects and go to the investigation. When I arrived I was greeted by two men guarding the door to the building, which looked as if it was an old hospital, in my opinion. When I went in it was just a small hall with four doors on both right and left. I was told to go to the second door to my left. Surprisingly, not very many people were here. I expected more family members, but it seemed like no one really came. The only people that were here were strangers; just a group of investigators. I was told to state my name if they were to present me any sort of information on the case. I told them my name and shook hands. The first thing they did show me was a picture of my father when they found him. What I saw truly shocked me. The first thing I noticed was blood oozing from my dad's eyes. Steam, or some kind of smoke, was also coming out alongside the gooey, red liquid and it made the blood around it bubbly and frothy, as if it was very hot. I tried not to throw up, sorrow and disgust welling up inside of me. I knew it would be bad, but this was my dad! I didn't expect any shit like this! I dropped the photo in fear, asking, "What the fuck is this?!" The investigators calmly replied, "Do you know who could have done this? Do you have a family member that has a mental disorder, or that really didn't like your father?" All I wanted to do was leave and forget about it. I thought of leaving, but one of the investigators grabbed my shoulder and sat me down, saying, "Now, hold on son. You're involved in this now, and you can't just walk out. We warned you. So sit down and relax, we're going to show you a video, okay?" I nodded in response and waited for the film to play. They had a projector screen set up on the table. We all sat down to watch the video, and it began playing. It started with a young boy strapped to a chair staring at something. After a little while, he hear laughs coming from behind the camera. The laugh was disturbing because he would start coughing at some points. He was laughing so horribly... The child started sobbing, his hands shaking violently. Then I start to see blood gently oozing from his eyes. Suddenly, his whole body started to shake and contort just as aggressively as his hands. The investigators watching looked away in disgust, and one walked out of the room. Suddenly, however, the tape ended. The video lasted 12 minutes long. Suddenly two people in black suits, almost materializing from thin air, strolled up to greet me. "You're free to leave, son, but you have to take the video with you." It was stored in a grimy SD card. "Go home, but don't ever speak of this to anyone." I responded by asking, "Why did you show me this?" "That tape contained 14 videos... if you can watch that and tell us any unnatural behavior in the video, we'll let you live." They responded. After that, they ushered me out the door and I was on my own. We'll let you live... what does that mean? If I don't follow their rules, will they kill me? I assumed I had to watch the videos so the first thing I did when I got home was insert the SD card into the computer. I clicked on File as soon as it popped up, and the SD card contained 14 videos, just like the men said. I clicked on video nine for no apparent reason. I started with a woman, again strapped to a table. She was sobbing. It looked like a different room, and I could tell it was a different house, by extension. Suddenly there were footsteps coming from upstairs, which meant this was a two-story house. I flinched as a loud noise reverberated through the room, but then I registered it as a door opening. The sound came from behind the camera. The room became kind of dim, which reveled a shadow of a person, except... It didn't look human. The face was circular, and it was split in the middle, looking like an arcade character named Pac-Man, but only vaguely. There was a tearing noise from behind the camera, as if the figure was ripping off its jaw. The silhouette starts moving toward the woman and she begins to stare at the object that's getting closer. Then the tape ended. I was frightened by this, and I wished I had never watched this, but I was forced to. I forced myself to click on another video. Video 12. As soon as it loaded up, I couldn't believe it--it was my dad! He was strapped to the same chair with another guy next to him that looked as if he were stabbed multiple times. The other man... he was dead, there was no doubt. I had this sick feeling in my stomach, knowing that this is going to be another cruel video like the one with the child. Then I see my dad looking straight down. I could describe the room as a little basement with a light bulb hanging above his head. Then my dad started lifting his head to look at something. He looked calm, almost as if he didn't care about the predicament he was in. Then I started hearing him moan, very quietly, "Please.. please..." His voice was very weak and sounded sad. Then the light bulb started flickering. I could hear foot steps approaching him slowly. Then the camera cuts to static for a couple of seconds. It turned back on, revealing an all-black figure approaching my father with glowing white eyes. I was terrified! I couldn't stand to see another second of the this! Then, as quickly as it started, the video was over. I was about to call it a night when I heard something behind me it was a faint creek coming from behind me. Followed by a voice. Trying to make out the voice it was already to late. I meet my fate. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Fixed